Why ME?
by inubabe2
Summary: REVISED. 6/20/13. Kagome had the perfect life that but then that all change the day he came home.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, my name is Kagome Takahashi and I'm currently married to Inuyasha Takahashi. One of Japan's richest man (I did not marry him for his money, but it came with the package ), son of lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi and younger brother of Sesshomaru Takahashi. Now most women would be happy living with a man that had eight 9 story mansions (which I still can't seem to understand), 45 cars, 15 motorcycles, 12 planes, and 9 boats, but I didn't marry Inuyasha for his wealth or fame but because I really and truly loved him, he is my everything and I don't know what I would do without him. You know how when you meet that special someone you feel like you can't live without them, if they aren't around, you're like a zombie and you never want to show any kind of emotion? That's how it is for me and Inu. Growing up I would've never thought that I would have this kind of life. I mean I lost my father and baby brother due to a car accident and my mom was in a hospital for Kami knows how long before she passed on, she was the only thing I had left and when she died I broke, I stopped smiling, I barely had enough money to feed myself or a place to even call home. I guess it took a while for news to spread because after 3 weeks of being on my own and questioning why Kami hated me so much my aunt started searching for me and took me home with her. After some years I got over my family's death but I never went a day without thinking about them. But then one day something bad happened to me but I guess it wouldn't be considered that bad because, I mean it was the day that I met Inuyasha but we'll go over that another time. I've always had fun with Inuyasha when he came home, we would sit together in our bed and watch movies together and cuddle, Inuyasha was so loving and caring to me but today I just felt sick to my stomach like something wasn't right but I guess it was just the pregnancy so it didn't matter. I still can't believe I'm pregnant with Inu's child, I wonder how he'll react to the news.

I looked out the window as I saw my husband's red Ferrari pulled up into the drive way, me being like well the wife that I am, went down to greet my husband. I was extremely happy today and other stuff, so I rushed downstairs to see what kind of kiss I would get from my husband today, but what I got wasn't what I expected. Inuyasha, my husband, my alpha, the father of my baby just walked right passed me like I was invisible. I was worried about him because well, Inuyasha wasn't someone to upset easy because he always had this no nonsense look on, so I went and talked to him.

"Uhhh, honey, umm are you ok? You seem kind of pissed about something, did something bad happen at work today you know that you can alwa-"I was saying before he cut me off.

"Leave", Inuyasha simply said

"Wait huht?" I answered back, maybe I heard wrong.

"Bitch I said get out, are you fucking deaf or are you just stupid"? asked Inuyasha

Was I shock? YES of course I was, I mean he just called me a bitch, well he's called me a bitch a lots of times but when he said it he was doing it playfully. I didn't know what to say, my mouth was left open my husband never yelled at me before well except for that time when I had somehow managed to end up in one of the bad parts of Tokyo, but that doesn't count. I wanted to know what was wrong so I asked again, and when I did the response I got was something I never thought I would ever get.

Inuyasha slapped me. I couldn't believe it ,I was shocked but the shock didn't last too long because I started crying, it hurt really bad, I mean like just imagine having a demon's huge hand slapping you and multiply that pain by 150 and he knew damn well that your body was over the top sensitive. So I did the only thing I could do I dropped to the floor, holding my red and aching cheek and cried. I mean yeah I know that it's an alpha's duty to punish a disrespectful mate **(something I learned the hard way)** but I wasn't disrespectful I was a good wife, I mean I did what I was told and only argued when something wasn't fair and didn't seem right. I wasn't use to this, Inu barely punished me because I knew where I stood (sometimes) and tried not to be too defiant among strangers and in public.

Inuyasha left the room a few minutes after he slapped me, I guess he finally realized that staring at me hard wasn't going to make my brains blow up or disappear. I just didn't know what got into him; I was so confused and scared. Today was supposed to be a happy day, today was supposed to be the day that I would tell Inuyasha that I was pregnant, it was also supposed to be the day that Inuyasha would lift me up and turn me around and tell me how happy he was about the pregnancy, so how could things possibly turn out this way?.

Instead of following him and asking him what happened at work that made him so mad, I just went into the kitchen and started making his favorite dinner hoping that it would at least increase his mood. After I was done I went to our room. I knocked just in case, I didn't want him to get mad at me again.

"Inuyasha, sweetheart are you there"? I asked.

"Kagome what part of leave me the HELL alone do you not understand"? Asked Inuyasha with a taint of anger in his voice.

"baby, I was just worried about you I just want to know what's wrong, you seem so angry and tense, and I'm just really scared because I don't know what to do" Kagome said

"Well you should worry about yourself, because Kagome if you don't leave that me alone, when I get off this bed and open that door, you're not going to like the results".

''Inuyasha please stop talking like this, umm… your dinner is ready I made your favorites just the way you love it so hurry up and come eat before it gets cold ok" Kagome said.

Inuyasha slowly got up off the bed and when he opened the door, he didn't look like a happy camper; as a matter of fact he looked like someone who was ready to kill. So instead of looking him straight in the eye Kagome just twisted her foot on the carpet.

What had really gotten into her husband that could've made him so mad that he would treat her like this?

Kagome finally tired of trying to even make him happy and decided to put her plan into action, she got up and went to get the kitchen phone and had dialed Sango's house number. The phone had ringed three times before anyone had actually picked it up.

"Hello?" answered Sango

"Hey Sango is Miroku there?"

" Sango come back to bed you promised me the best release of my life and I aint leaving until I get it now bring that sexy ass back here before I come hunt it down he he".

Hearing that caused Kagome's face to take on a color that would've made even a tomato envious. I mean she had sex but it's just weird to hear your older brother talking like that to the girl that you saw as a big sister... Oh crap she was getting a mental picture, she shook her head vigorously to get rid of the mental picture it all just seemed wrong.

"Miroku shut up and stop talking like that and Kagome wants to talk to you anyways." Sango said on the other side of the phone.

"Me?" Miroku asked

"No Santa Clause" replied Sango with light sarcasm

"Have you ever heard of clothes? Sango asked again

"Well people don't wear clothes when having hot steaming sex now do they? No I think not." Came a bubbly Miroku

'Was this all necessary I just wanted to talk to my brother and I hear him and his wife talking about sex, oh god help me.' Kagome thought

"Hello, Miroku speaking", Miroku said after taking the phone from Sango

"Hey"

"What is it? Sango said that you wanted to talk, so can we hurry this up I'm kind of busy"

"I know I heard"

"Ha-ha yeah, so what can I do for you my little princess"

Kagome sighed a little annoyed at the nickname her brother had given her when she was little, replied with slight irritation and worry in her voice "did something happen at work today"

"No why did something happen, Kagome come on you know you can tell me anything"

"Well maybe if you'd shut up then I could tell you"

"Well fine sheesh siblings these days you try to help 'em and they try and bite your head off.

" Miroku I'm sorry it's just that Yashie came home today and he was really mad and I tried talking to him but we got into an argument, he didn't even give me the chance the to tell him that I was pregnant, well he did but then he said that the baby wasn't his. Can you believe that, I've done everything that I could to make that man happy, I've been nothing but faithful and truthful with him and he has the nerve to accuse me of cheating on him and denying our baby can you believe that? , I don't know what to do I just want my baby to grow up in a home where both its parent care and love it and each other you know?

"Ok the fact that you said you guys had an argument wasn't anything new, I mean you guys argue about the stupidest stuff sometimes but he denied the baby, are you serious?

"come on Miroku why would I joke about something like this, I just don't understand I mean he was the one who was talking about how he couldn't wait for us to start our own family, talking about how he wasn't going to let any boys near our daughters and that if anyone ever dared to break any of their hearts he would personally give the boys a Takahashi ass-whopping and that he would teach our sons everything about being a man and defending themselves and their family". "I mean what happened to all of that"?

"Ok look I understand that you might be scared but maybe he just needs some time to think about everything, I mean pregnancy can be hard on guys sometimes"

"Maybe you ri-"Kagome was saying before she was cut off by Sango's yelling

" Maybe he needs time are you fucking serious Miroku, the goddamn father of your sister's baby has just denied the both of them and you over here telling her that he needs time, did you know that he hit her when he found out, and you're defending him? If anything you should be threating to kill him for hurting her, you a horrible excuse of a big brother if I was in your place I would've marched to their house and cut his balls and shove them down his damn throat.

"Sango I understand that you angry but understand that- Miroku was saying before he too be cut off by Sango

"Understand what, if I told you that I was pregnant would you have slapped me and denied your child?

"I would never ever as long as I'm on this earth do that you or our child"

"Then why are you telling her that it's ok

"but Sango I never said that"

"It doesn't matter, that's what you're implying.

"Bye I'm hanging up now".

"Kagome? Hello?" said Miroku

"She hung up huh?" asked Sango

"Yeah"

"I don't blame her if I had to listen to your bull crap I would've turned off the phone to".

~Back at the Mansion~

'What to do, what to do well let's see my life couldn't get any worse. My husband was mad at me for no reason, He rejected our baby, He slapped me, called me names and oh can't forget the most important he's probably thinking of ways to "punish me" more like kill if you ask me. You know what forget this I'm a big girl so what if he got mad, maybe the only reason he denied the baby was because he was angry I'll just wait until he's in a good mood and then tell him again, maybe I should make him a really special dinner when I do, I'm sure he'll like that.'

She gave a big yawn and realized how tired she really was. Walking up the stairs and taking a left she went into one of the guest rooms, too afraid to go sleep in the same bed with Inuyasha especially when he was in such a bad mode.

"I just call his father or Onii-chan and ask them what really happened".


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter: smiles Catapus I'm so freaking weird it's not even funny sometimes

It's been 4 weeks since Inuyasha had slapped me and things have gotten better, I was going to call his father but he came home the next day with flowers and in a much better mood and acted like nothing had happen the day before which was kind of weird but I ignored it. It's like that day didn't even happen to him and I wanted to confront him about it. So here I am now sitting alone and waiting for him so we could talk. I wonder why he's so late anyway, he was supposed to be home at least 4 hours ago it's almost 1 am what was taking him so long. As a mini battle was going on in my head I heard the front door being unlocked so I went down to the kitchen and warmed up me and Inuyasha's dinner.

"Hey baby" he said

"Hey where have you been, I was so worried you didn't even call to tell me that you were going to be 4 hours late" I said

"Yeah sorry about that I had some stuff to take care but I'm here now so let's eat I'm fucking starving, wait you haven't eaten yet right?'

"No I decided that I wanted to wait for you, umm… honey I have something I want us to talk about, it's really important"

He raised his left eyebrow before dropping it back down. "Ok shoot what is it that my dear wifey wants to talk about" he said walking closer to her

"Ok well umm… I umm… Well let's umm…"

"Damn it Kagome just say what the hell you have to say and get it over with"

"Well four weeks ago you came home really mad and you ended up slapping me and rejecting our baby and I'm worried" I replied back really fast.

"Huh? What the hell was I supposed to get from that if you're going to waste my damn time at least make some sense alright?"

"Sorry I said four weeks ago you came home really angry and ended up denying our baby and slapped me and now you're acting like nothing ever happened and I'm worried"

"That's all you had to talk about?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

" I really should've stayed at work you wasted my time to ask me something stupid like that?, what the hell is wrong with you so what if I denied the baby you brought it on yourself I told you that thing wasn't mine and as for me slapping you I slapped you because you're a no good whore ok, why the fuck would you come and tell me that baby was mine, how the hell do I know that your ass doesn't bring men in my home and fuck them while I'm away huh bitch?"

"…."

"What? Cat got your tongue sweetheart"

I couldn't stop them I tried to be strong but I couldn't stop the tears from coming why would he say such things to me. How could he call our baby a thing, he called me a whore. Why? I would never ever even dream of doing the things he's accused me of.

"I didn't do those things I've been nothing but a faithful and loving wife to you and you know it. I would never even dare to destroy our marriage by doing something so disgusting. How could you say that about our baby, our child, why the hell would you even say something like that" I screamed anger clearly evident on my face

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to little girl"

"Apparently to a little boy who lacks a lot of common sense and brains"

Did I really just say that I mean yes it felt so good to tell him off but I practically just signed me and my baby's death certificate. I quickly closed my eyes to afraid to see the look on his face I didn't feel anything no slaps, punches nothing so I slowly opened my eyes to look at him, big mistake. He walked up to me slowly like a predator who knew something that his prey didn't.

He grabbed my left arm roughly his sharp nails digging in my flesh causing blood to spill. Silent tears fell what was I supposed to do I mean I have no chance what so ever of beating him physically. He roughly pushed me against the wall dishes and pans on the wall falling as my back began to hurt.

" Now look what you did you just destroyed perfectly good china do you know how much those cost huh bitch?, I should punish you for that lets see 1…5…9..20…56…96 pieces" as he counted a wicked smile came unto his handsome face. Exactly what was he planning?, Kami what's gotten into my husband.

"You know what I'm going to do to you right princess?" hate heavy in his voice

I shook my head I didn't want to find out

He pulled on my hair drawing me closer to him our noses barely touching and then he kissed me. Now I wasn't expecting that because the kiss was so sweet but then I began to taste blood and it was so heavy I removed my mouth and found that my bottom lip was heavily bleeding he smiled. Was I pissed hell yeah I was pissed what the fuck was his problem I didn't even do anything to him and here he was making me bleed, so I did the only thing I could do since I was basically weak now I spit in his face blood and all, was it the best move maybe not but he still deserved it.

He was pissed. He punched me in my jaw blood rushed and spilled out of my mouth and then he did something that completely destroyed me he kicked my stomach. Didn't he know that he could've hurt our baby?. Didn't he know that he was going to kill our love, our baby, his child so why?

I slowly fell on the floor my jaw aching and my stomach hurting, Kami I know I'm not far in my pregnancy but he still could've killed our child didn't he know how strong his kicks were. I just wanted to sleep I owed my body and baby that much so I closed my eyes praying to God that he kept my baby alive and safe.

~Kagome's Mind somewhere ~

The sound of laughter could be heard from the mansion's kitchen as two figures were wrestling or doing what seemed like wrestling. Kagome was sporting a rather large belly at 7 ½ months laughing as her husband spread frosting over her face as his face also covered with frosting.

This was the life. She was happy with her husband , when he found out she was pregnant he instantly made her quit her job telling her that no pregnant wife of his was going to work. He had bought two beautiful bouquet of flowers one for her and the other for the baby and she fell in more in love with her husband if that was even possible. He picked her up from their spot in the kitchen and allowed her to grab a wet towel on their way to the living room. Turning on the TV he laid Kagome's head on his lap gently playing with her hair as she started to fall of sleep. Before she completely fell asleep she felt light touches on her lips and forehead.

SORRY IF IT SUCKED NEW TO THIS… I'M NOT GOOD AT FIGHTING SCENCES OR WATEVERS AND SORRY IF THE DREAM OR WATEVER WAS WERID.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't update yesterday I have sooo much freaking homework that I don't know what to do with.

It was like a thousand burning needles were jabbed in at the same time, pain shooting up and down her arm and stomach. Flops of sweat burst out of her and a wave of nausea hit her. Why was she so tired all of the sudden? All she could remember was having dinner with her husband and then everything just turned black.

Kagome woke up, slightly blinded by the shining light from the sun as she struggled to get on her feet

She stood up well she tried to stand up and ended up collapsing in a heap, her arm in searing pain that got worse with each passing second. Her muscles began to cramp up on her, feeling like they were tearing from her very bones, her hand curled up. She lay there, unable to do anything except suffer slowly. She couldn't even scream or call out. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she gasped and panted.

Make it stop, make it stop, she thought over and over, and she somehow willed her other arm to render aid to the now useless appendage.

Why was all of this happening to her? What could she have possible done to anger God for him to punish her this way?

Realizing that there was no way that she was going to get off the floor she looked around her trying to find something that she could use to push herself up and then noticed the blood surrounding her abdomen and lower parts. Fear spread through-out her body, had Inuyasha really managed to kill the baby? Oh God why, why would you let him take the only thing that actually made me happy.

Tears fell out of her chocolate brown eyes, she couldn't hold it anymore why was she doing this to herself, to her baby, why was she with a man that treated her like nothing. This wasn't fair everybody she knew had loving husbands that treated them like queens and her she was married to one of Japan's richest and most wanted men and he treated her worse than a trash.

She looked around and saw a chair just a few feet away from her all she had to do was just crawl and use it to try and stand but her body just wasn't having it, it refused to move what was she going to now.

'I need to do something there's no way in hell I'm going to stay here and let me and my baby die' she thought.

She pushed herself and started to crawl, her body screaming at her to stop. After what seemed like forever she reached the chair and was slowing pushing herself up when she heard the front door open, oh god please tell me he's not home again.

"Awww would you look at that widdle Kagome can't seem to stand up, maybe I should give some help"

Inuyasha stated a wicked smile on his face as he walked in the kitchen wearing black dress pants, a red undershirt with a black and silver tie and black shoes.

"…..."

"Awww what's wrong baby aren't you going to greet me, what kind of wife does that mmm? What happened to the kisses that I used to receive when I came home, am I no longer allowed to have those" he said as he tried touching her only causing her to pull away from and which then caused her even more pain due to the fact of her forgetting that her body was already in immense pain.

"Just leave me alone ok I don't want any trouble"

"Oh but baby the day you married me was the day you started asking for trouble, I really don't get it what the hell did my parents see in you anyways, all I see is a dumb stupid bitch with large breast, a fat ass and a pretty face that I'll enjoy fucking up."

"Please don't do this anymore; if I did anything to anger you then I'm really sorry ok so please just stop hurting me ok"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes like hell he was going to stop she was his and he could do whatever the fuck he felt like doing to his playthings.

"You look like you need to see a doctor baby do you want me to take you to one, you know we have the doc on speed dial, so just ask and I'll have him come."

Kagome looked at him cautiously, did he really think she was stupid she knew he was up to something but what. She was already battered so there wasn't any chance that he would beat her again right?

"I can get there myself"

"Really? It looks like you can't even stand. Look just let me be the husband that I'm supposed to be and help you okay. I mean what kind of man would I be if I left my poor, defenseless and hurt wife alone to suffer mmm?, now be a fucking good girl and let me take your dumbass to the hospital" he said trying to grab at her limp and dried-blood covered arm.

"It's ok I'm fine I can take care of myself there's no need for me to go to a hospital"

He looked at her clearly unhappy

"Bitch I only offered to take you because of what's going to happen"

What's going to happen? What was he talking about, he's not going to beat me again right, oh lord please help me don't let him do this to me.

"What do you mean what's going to happen" fear full in her voice

"Oh I think we're about to find out baby" he said a smile on his face that would give the devil a run for his money as he pulled out something metal and sharp.

Miroku sat in front of his plasma TV watching the news as his wife came out wearing a white strapless dress with a black ribbon tide to the side and that was puffy at the end. She had her hair up and was wearing hoop earrings with black and white wedge shoes.

Miroku turned around a smile on his face and hunger in his eyes as he stared at her

"Mmmm well don't you look scrumptious today"

"Are you trying to say that I don't look scrumptious every day?"

"You know that's not what I meant Sango why must you always twist my words, that's not very nice you know"

"Shut up you big baby'

"Well I'm your big baby" Miroku stated as he stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry.

"Where are you going anyways?"

" shopping with your sister for baby things, I'll be back around 6 or 7 ok, oh and don't forget that you promised to make me a 4 course me and it better be good or you won't be getting anything for the next 5 months got it?"

Miroku shook his head yes and turned around walking to their bedroom when Sango spoke up again

"Don't even think about asking Kagome for help you hear me or I'll make it an entire year"

He gulped and gave a fake smile

"Of course Sango wouldn't dream of it"

"Good boy see you later ok, oh and you better not burn the house down or else I'll make sure you regret every single second of your life understand?"

"Yes dear"

Sango walked out of the house and got in her car and drove to Kagome's home as she was driving she felt something in her stomach.

'Something's not right but what' she thought

As she pulled up to the house the feeling got stronger, as she got of her car she felt like was going to throw up so she hurried and ran to the door and ran the doorbell a few times, when no one answered she let herself in using the spare key that she had.

She turned to the left of the house and the feeling slightly went away and looked around and saw that the kitchen light was on.

'Maybe she's in there I wonder why she didn't answer'

As Sango began walking into the kitchen that sinking feeling began to get stronger until her body refused to move.

There laying on the group was Kagome in a pool of blood battered and cuts all over her body.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god who the fuck could've done this"

She rushed over to Kagome check for a pulse as tears started to fall clouding her vision

"Oh my god she's not breathing"

"Where is it, fuck where the hell is it" she screamed in frenzy as she tried to find her cell phone her once neat hair all over the place.

As she finally managed to get her phone out she put everyone in her speed dial on conference.

"Hello"

"Hey Sango"

"What is the meaning of this I have a business to attend to you know"

"…."

"Will you explain why the hell you felt that it was ok to disturb my work?

"Sesshomaru will you come down I'm pretty sure my wife has a good reason right baby"

"Sango dear, what is it?" piped a curious Izayoi

"Damn it Higur-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ok just shut the hell up Kagome's bleeding and not breathing and oh my god" screamed/said Sango

"Sango that isn't funny what do you mean she's bleeding and not breathing?"

"Exactly what I said she's not breathing and covered in blood, she battered and has cuts all over her body"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking" Sango stated voice shaken and starting to crack

"Sango calm down ok take deep breaths and call the hospital"

" damn it Miroku don't tell me to calm down I just found my best friend dead and you telling me to call the down why don't you go cut your damn dick off and shove it up you're fucking ass"

"Sango I understand you scared ok so just call an ambulance ok we'll all meet you at the hospital"

"Oh my god who could've done something so evil did you contact Inuyasha yet" said Izayoi

"No isn't he out of the country on a trip?"

"No I think he came back today" stated InuTaisho in a calm voice

"Inuyasha's here with me" said Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru give him the phone please"

"Um hello"

"Oh my god Inuyasha I'm so sorry"

"Sango what's going on? Said a worried voice

"I, I fo-, I fou-, I found ka-kagome on th-the floor co-vered in bl-blood and she di-didn't have a pulse"

Inuyasha fell in the black leather chair in Sesshomaru's office and let out what seemed to be tears.

"Did you-

"Yes I called them they're on their way"

"We'll meet everyone at the hospital"

"Ok, are you sure she wasn't breathing?"

"Yes I'm sure I check when I noticed her on the ground nothing her pupils were also dilated, do you think that whoever did this drugged her?"

"I swear I'm going to find that little fucker and show him why you never mess with a Takahashi, how the hell could she have let this happen any ways"

"Don't you dare blame her for this ok; she didn't ask for it and besides the pregnancy made her weaker"

" dammit Sango I know that it's just that fuck how could this have happened, ok we'll meet you guys at the hospital, God please save my wife and baby"

Inuyasha turned around and faced the city his back to any empty room and a huge smile fell on his face.

'Stupid bitch deserved it, that'll teach you to fuck with me little whore, I wonder how strong you really are'

'…'are thoughts or whatever

"speech"

Anyways bye Read and Review it makes me sad that people only favor the story but no reviews the story won't be good if I don't get feedback. I'll accept anything flames and all lol


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. I'll try and write a few more chapters since I don't have any school on Friday. Yay thank God for teacher work shop day. 7 reviews and I'll upload the 5th chappie. My head hurts sooo much this story is supposed to have a lesson don't stay with abusive partners nothing good will come out of it but we can get to that later -smiles-I'm bored my brain is running out of creativity juice. Sorry I couldn't update I had some science projects to do and now I have a stupid CBA to work on man school sucks butt. Oh I forgot to put this at the beginning of the story and watevers but Inuyasha does not belong to me blah blah and yeah.

A/N: one more thing the next two or four chapters might be flashbacks or watevers.

_Miroku ran towards the now burning house trying his hardest to push through the firefighters that were now blocking his way._

_"Look kid, can you stop already don't you see that we're trying to put out this damn fire. We don't need another person to save ok. If we have to waste our time on you then the fire will only get worse and spread to surrounding houses"_

_"Look I know what you're trying to do but that's not everybody, there's still a six year old girl in there, please you need to let me pass so I can help her. I know that I still have a chance to save her please. I'm begging you here._

_"I'm sorry ok kid, but every person that we pulled out of that house has been burned and died ok, if the little girl that you say is still in there what makes you think that it's not already too late"._

_"You don't understa-"_

_"I said that you can't damn it" screamed the now angry firefighter. What the hell was wrong with this kid, there's no way in hell I'm going to lose my job because he deciding to be an idiot what the hell._

_"Hey dumbass, let him through if she dies I'll make sure that your pathetic little ass never gets a job again"_

_"But , he could die the carbo-"_

_"I said let him through, if he dies that's his problem"_

_"Thanks Inuyasha, but I don't think him never getting a job is a good thing. I mean what if he has a family, how would he sup-"_

_"Why in the hell are you wasting your time talking to me for, don't you have someone to save?_

_Miroku nodded and ran in the house trying his hardest to see through all the smoke, Inuyasha's voice yelling in the background, but Miroku ignored him none the less._

_'I have to focus. Kami please save her, I promise if you help her I'll change, I'll stop touching women. I'll become a priest and I'll even shave my head please just help her. I can't lose her I'm begging you, I'll do everything you want me to do just save her for me.'_

_He ran upstairs and ended up falling back down as the stair collapsed from the fire._

_'Damn it, this isn't supposed to happen, I need to help her.'_

_-Outside with Inuyasha-_

_'What the hell is taking that idiot so long, it should've taken him at least 5 minutes to get the brat and get out of that damn place? Does he really plan on dying in that place? Damn I knew this guy was trouble so why the hell did I even help his ass. Man humans really are so troublesome honestly, can't do shit on their own always need help with God damn everything. He better realize that he owes me for this. _

_Inuyasha kept thinking as he started walking in the almost collapsed house. He started walking when he saw Miroku on the floor._

_'Idiot this isn't the time to be taking a nap, I thought you came to save someone, humans really are weaklings so why the hell am I wasting my time saving two of them?_

_Walking causally over to Miroku as if he wasn't in a burning house, Inuyasha started kicking him_

_"Hey weakling get up, I still need an accountant and you know that I don't trust anyone else but you with my money."_

_Miroku lifted slowly lifted his head, as a sharp pain shot throw his back. _

_"Inuyasha please you have to he-, help her I, I can't do it" Miroku said before he passed out. _

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into? Throwing Miroku over his shoulder Inuyasha jumped upstairs._

_"Great, just wonderful, this stupid some is messing with my nose and I can't even pick up her scent"._

_After looking around for a while he entered the first room he saw. On the floor there laid a little girl with sun kissed skin and shoulder length hair. Slowly picking her and also throwing her over his shoulder as he jumped out of the house a few seconds before it collapsed. _

_'Damn my good suit destroyed for no good reason, Miroku really owes me now, little prick._

_-Skipping the ride to Inuyasha's Mansion-_

"_Master Inuyasha welcome ho-"_

_"Prepare two rooms and call Suikotsuo over immediately'_

_"Yes my lord"_

_-few hours later (I'm not good at this, don't judge me)_

_Miroku woke up with one of the worst headaches ever._

'_Damn I thought that only getting wasted could give you a bad headache. Ow oh my god just thinking hurts my head, ow oh my god I have to stop, ow stupid brain stop thinking, Awww I'm just making it worse.'_

"I need to stop this right now I'm only making things worse for myself"

"Isn't that a bit weird talking to yourself?"

"Inuyasha, thank you so much I don't even know what to sa-, wait did you he-"

"Of course I did, if I hadn't you would've had a bitch fit.

"Thank you, umm where exactly is she?"

"Calm down, she's next door and if you decide to see her and end up hurting yourself be prepared to call yourself a doctor because no one will do it for you."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha a big goofy smile on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling at, you know that you're a really sad excuse of a hero, you know, you went to save someone and you were the one who needed saving in the end.

" I know Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I cost you so much, I'm forever indebted to you not only did you save my life but Kagome's as well, I can't thank you enough"

Inuyasha looked at him for a while trying to read him but couldn't find what he was looking for

"Why do you care about that kid so much anyways, I don't see the big deal, there isn't anything special about her, just a little brat"

"You know not everyone's a brat, and you better not call Kagome that or there'll be trouble"

"Trouble, haha this is my house what the hell can that little brat do, I can kick her little ass out anytime I please and you nor her can do shit about it"

"indeed we can't but I know you would do that"

"and what makes you so damn sure about that huh?"

"because I just know Inuyasha good day"

"hmph idiot"

Inuyasha turned around walking out to his room.

'Who the hell does he think he is anyways what makes him sure that I won't kick his ass out with the brat, huh? Doesn't he know who I am? I'm Inuyasha motherfucking Takahashi I can do whatever I please when I please.'

'if you don't care then why the hell are you making such a big deal out of if, if you would be oh so kind I would love it if you shut the hell up, I need to sleep'

'Whatever, just shut up'

'bitch'

'Excuse what did you say'

'…..'

-Few hours later-

Inuyasha walked down stairs and stopped in front of the room Miroku was staying in.

'I wonder if he's asleep yet' Inuyasha thought

Slowly opening the bedroom door, he peaked in and realized that no one was there.

'Maybe he's with the brat; I guess I should go see her'

Walking to Kagome's room, he slowly opened the door and saw Miroku, as he was about to open the door wider he heard sobs from Miroku.

'What the hell I thought men weren't supposed to cry, damn Miroku have some dignity, damn I think I just lost all respect for you as a man.

"I'm so sorry"

'Sorry? who the hell is he apologizing to?'

" I promised I would protected her but I failed you aunty, I couldn't keep her safe, she got hurt because I wasn't doing my job right, but I swear to you I'll protect her, I do whatever it takes to make sure that she's happy I swear, please just let her wake up."

"Why is she so damn important anyways?"

READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

OK people so here's chapter 5, I'm really tired now I'll try to update as much as I can but anyways on with the story.

~Time Skip~

It had been 2 weeks since little Kagome arrived at the Takahashi summer home and she still hadn't woken up yet.

"How long does it take for you to wake for God sake" Inuyasha said

"Leave her alone, she's a child okay, it's not her fault that she was in that accident. It's mine" replied a sleep deprived Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at his best friend, how such a tiny creature could cause him so much trouble, he couldn't understand. It's not like it was his fault that the house caught on fire, so why the hell was he putting so much blame on himself? "

"Look Miroku, I know that you probably think that you're to blame, but it's not your fault, so quit with the pity party already. Kami is just a sick thing that loves playing jokes on people, so get over it already Jeez. From what the doctor told me she'll be fine, she's stable and will probably wake up within the next 10 to 15 days so there's no problem."

"But what if she doesn't wake up Inuyasha, what if she falls into a coma or something, what then huh? What the hell am I supposed to do then?

Inuyasha took a deep breath and combed his hand through his long sliver locks. What the hell could he do to convince the idiot that the girl was going to be ok? Looking around his study room he started to noticed the loads of paperwork he still had left to do. 'Shit, I need a fucking vacation, this is ridiculous' he thought.

"Inuyasha you need to understand that she's the only family I have left, if she died I don't know what I'd do".

"Miroku I sniffed her man, you guys don't even share the same blood, I understand that you've always been there for her but-" Inuyasha was saying before he was cut off by Miroku.

"It doesn't matter damn it, I don-, I don't care that we aren't blood related, she's still and always will be my baby sister OK."

"I understand that you see her as your baby sister but there's no reason for you to be-" was Inu's reply before he was cut off again.

"Shut the hell up Inuyasha, how can you say that you understand? You don't know the pain I'm going through. This is my ONLY family Inuyasha, you still have yours, so you can't possibly know the pain I'm going throw, Miroku replied his voice rising.

"Look here human, don't ever raise your fucking voice at me ok, remember that this my house and I swear if you push me I will put you and that thing out understand?" Inuyasha said now royally pissed.

"Oh woopty fucking doo Inuyasha, I'm so scared of the big bad dog demon, go ahead I don't fucking need you. I can do this by myself. I didn't ask you to do shit for me or her. You know what dog boy go fuck yourself" Miroku screamed his face completely red.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his neck and slammed him against the wall while digging his nails deep in Miroku neck, causing blood to slowly come out.

"you little pri-" Inuyasha was saying before the sound of pots and glass falling and breaking everywhere sounded through the house. 'I'm surrounded by incompetent useless humans, someone kill me now', Inuyasha thought even more annoyed than before.

The study room suddenly became quiet, the two male in the room having their own little face off failed to notice the little body that suddenly entered the room, face wet with tears from being woken up. Kagome looked at her older brother and then at the strange man with silver hair, what were they doing and why did the both look so mad. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but realized nothing was coming out. Why couldn't she talk? What was going on? She looked up at her brother. Why did he seem so far now all of a sudden? Where was he going, he wasn't going to leave her again was he?

"Kagome"

Kagome turned around, what was that did someone call my name she thought. I wish I could talk.

"Kagome can you hear me" came a familiar voice

Who was that talking, they sounded so familiar, she knew that voice, if only she could respond back to them.

"Kagome, Kagome can you hear me open your eyes and come back to the world of the living Mrs. Takahashi".

Come back to the world of the living? What the heck was going on, her name was Higurashi not Takahashi and besides she was too young to be married. Who is that talking? What was going on and why couldn't she control her body. Her eyes were refusing to open, what was really going on. Did someone put a curse on her body or something, why could she do? Why was her body refusing to listen to her?

"Kagome, this is doctor Suikotsuo, can you hear me?"

- SILENCE-

"I swear I heard her say something"

"Are you sure Miss Sango maybe you just thought-" the doctor was saying before he was cut off by Sango

"I'm not hearing things OK. I heard Kagome say something, I even saw her move. She lifted up her hand I saw it damn it.

"Look Ma'am, I'm the doctor here okay, I know what I'm talking about and I'm telling you and everyone else in this room that Kagome's body is too damaged for her to be speaking or even moving for that matter.

"You're the doctor here?" Sango asked

"Yes, I am" the doctor replied

"Well you know what doctor, I think you should take your stupid-"

"That's enough Sango, we didn't come her to argue with the doctor" Inu-Taisho said in a no nonsense voice.

"How's the baby doing, will he make it" Izayoi asked worry heavy in her voice. "They'll both make it right?"

"Well, we can't tell right know but-"

"Oh you can't tell, I thought you were supposed to be the expert"

"Damn it Sango, that enough" said Miroku who decided to finally speak up.

The doctor turned and looked at Miroku.

"Your wife"

"Yes, why"

The doctor tool a deep breath. "Oh, wow you have a really big heart man". He turned back around to Kagome and took some notes before taking his leave.

Miroku who had been starting at his suffering baby sister since the doctor left turned around to find an angry Sango giving him a cold yet heated look.

"What" he asked.

"What do you mean '"What"', he just insulted me and you didn't even say anything".

"Sango, I don't want to talk now OK, my sister is on a hospital bed fighting for her and her baby to stay alive, and I really don't want to hear any shit from you or anyone. So I'd really appreciate it if you just give me some support like you're supposed to and keep quiet. I'm already stressed enough damn it I don't need more things to worry about."

Sango frowned and looked at her husband, she realized he was right. How could she have been so selfish, his sister, her best friend who was practically her sister was her on her death bed fighting to survive and she was here causing more problems. How could she call herself a best friend? A true friend would've done whatever, needed to help but she was just adding on to the problem. God she hated herself right now.

Walking slowly to Miroku, she went behind and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his back.

"You're right, I'm really, truly sorry Miroku. I just really scared of what will happen to her. You know I love and only want what's best for her" she said.

The doctor came back into the room with some documents in his hands and large smile on his face, he turned and looked at the suffering family in the room.

"What has so you amused doctor" replied Sesshomaru who had been quiet the whole time with a sleeping Rin in his arms.

The doctor looked at him and continued smiling before answering. "Well it seems, like I underestimated Kagome and forgot she was carrying an Inu's baby. Well it seems like all of Kagome's power was used in protecting the baby and herself, so she was wasn't able to heal herself, which would explain why she is immobile. But it seems that the baby has grown enough to have developed some power and has been healing its mother from the inside out, so within the next two to four weeks Kagome will be fine and back to normal."

Silent cheers and large smiles broke out through the room, this was wonderful, Kagome and the baby were going to be alright.

"I'm going to call Inuyasha and tell him the wonderful news" said Izayoi who could seem to keep the smile off her face knowing her daughter and grandchild were going to be fine.

~Phone Rings (DON'T JUDGE ME)~

"Hello" a voice answered

"Hi, sweetheart, its mom I have some wonderful news"

"What?"

"Kagome's going to be OK. The baby is healing her body, so they'll both be fine"

"Oh thank God, I really wish I could have been there to see them. I'm really glad they're OK. I couldn't live without my mate.

"I know honey we're all so happy she's fine. Anyways I have to go now. Come home safely OK. Love you"

"Alright, love you too mom."

'Damn, I guess the bitch is going to put up a fight, I'll just have to try harder next time' Inuyasha thought.

OMG, I finished, my back is killing be oh my god well anyways there you guys go chapter 5 i hoped to guys enjoyed it. REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW. Any suggestions welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all I want to apologize to everyone for all the spelling errors in my previous 5 chapters. I went back and tried my hardest to edit everything. I know this story is probably confusing right now but it'll all make sense soon ok? I promise. Anyway I want to say thanks to those who added my story really appreciate it. So school just ended for me and I'll try to update as often as possible I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA. Read and review peoples thnx.

"…" speech

'….' Thoughts

Recap: 'Damn, I guess the bitch is going to put up a fight, I'll just have to try harder next time'. Inuyasha thought.

~back in the hospital~

Miroku stood, looking at his baby sister. This girl was his angel, his most treasured treasure, how could he do this again. Why was he always failing her, why couldn't he protect her properly? First when she almost died in the house fire, and then when she was getting bullied in school and now as well. He promised her and his aunty that he would protect her. He promised not to let anyone ever hurt her again but one again he failed, he was a failure. She almost died because he couldn't protect her properly. God, he hated himself more than anything, why was he so damn stu-

"Miroku?" came a concerned voice

Miroku turned around, tears staining his face and eyes slightly red. He looked at his wife and blinked causing more tears to run. Sango looked at her husband, he looked so broken, like every hope he ever had, had been drained out of him. This wasn't her happy pervy Miroku, this wasn't the man she knew, the strong confident man who seemed to have a cure for everything. He look like nothing but a beaten and broken man who was ready to give up any moment now.

Slowly getting up, Sango walked around and sat next to her husband and took his hand, squeezing his hand and silently comforting him as best she could, he would need all the silence and comfort he could get.

"Miroku, it's ok. The doctor said that she and the baby would be ok, they'll survive so all we can do is be grateful to Kami and pray for a speedy recovery" said a now fully awaked Rin.

Miroku lightly shook his head and looked down. "But you don't understand Rin, Kagome is more than a baby sister to me, she's everything. I promised her mother on her death bed that I would always look after and protect her with everything that I am. I gave her my word as her nephew, Kagome's brother and a man. I promised not to ever let Kagome get hurt but this is the second time that she was so close to death because of my carelessness. I failed them both, Kagome and her mother. I couldn't keep Kagome safe, I just don't know anymore.

"You need to stop beating yourself up Miroku, it's not your fault. Nobody could've predicted or known that this would've happened. If we knew we could've done everything imaginable to stop it" said a teary eyed Izayoi.

"She's right, Kagome is important to everyone here, we all love her and would've done anything imaginable to protect her, so stop trying to carry all that responsibility by yourself. Kagome's pregnant and the baby will continue to absorb her power until it's born, so she'll be very weak, we all need to work together to protect her, she's everyone's responsibility right now.", Taisho added.

"Father?" Sesshomaru piped up

"Mmmm?"

"Have you contracted the police and started an investigation, find out what caused all of this?"

"Yes, they have a special demon task force on the job"

"I see, does anyone know if the whelp is going to come see his mate, he needs to know it's times like this that she need him the most."

"Well, I called Inuyasha earlier and told him the news but I don't know if he's on his way or not, I'll go and contact him again to make sure that he's coming", Izayoi said.

"Find him." Came a slightly dark and angry voice

"Did you say something Higurashi?" came a somewhat monotone voice

" I said find him, before I go to jail, because when I get my hands on him I'll make sure that whoever did this to my sister, will die a slow and agonizing death. I'll cut all his damn limbs off, fucking bastard. Find him before I show him what hell feels like".

"Indeed, whoever did this does need to be punished but don't worry Higurashi, I'll make sure that I'll join you when you partake in this little activity of yours." Said Sesshomaru.

THE END OF CHAPTER 6, _**READ AND REVIEW**_…. I know this chapter is very short but I'll try to make the next one like 2 to 3k words ok dokie.


End file.
